To Become
by eyes of sin
Summary: this commences after the war, alucard returns, seras is enslaved by hellsing, and a strange girl is found who is not human or freak, what is she?, til next time .Manga and anime SPOILERS, this will be an AxS but there is some AxI and PxS
1. Chapter 1

The Characters of Hellsing will never belong to me but i will somehow have them *evil thinking* mwuah ha haaa haa

To be my Master

Seras had changed and grown considerably powerful after the War with the war crazed, death begging Nazi's, not only in vampiric power but mentally. She wasn't the weak 'Police Girl' anymore, ever since she drank the blood of Pip and he became her familiar and the disappearance of her Master also contributed to her growth (as she became alone and dependant on herself and determined to become stronger so she won't lose any more people she cared about), she no longer resisted to drink blood which she still took a while to warm up to but with the push of her vampiric side and Pip helping her along and so twenty years after the war she actually took to drinking the blood of the Human and Undead enemies of Hellsing if she so chose to. On top of this she had her own summoning demon which was a jaguar mixed with many other cat like animals with black fur and fading in and out red stripes of a tiger named the 'shihabra' which meant feline of hell in a very ancient language long forgotten by those who live on earth. She also didn't just use her shadow arm she now used all her body in shadow shift shaping into anything she so pleased.

She stayed at the Mansion because her Master commanded her to guard and protect Sir Integra and so she did, also she wanted to as well as she liked Sir Integra Hellsing even though they didn't really understand each other at all and it was not like she had anywhere else to go. And so she stayed for thirty long years to Human Standards anyway watching many soldiers die and those deaths slowly killing her Human side even more and more, and watching the Iron Maiden slowly age and count the wrinkles that come upon her face as the years ticked by even though her beauty and resolve never faltered and Integra thinking Seras was becoming more and more like her master Every day, especially with the 'I'm Psychotic and I'm going to have fun killing you' face.

And so Seras was sitting within her chambers it was 3 o'clock in the Morning and Integra was asleep within her own room. She was cleaning her Harkonnen, Harkonnen II, Two new hand guns she used because sometime the bigger were hard to manoeuvre and the first weapon she used to kill her first vampire and chatting to her favourite familiar Pip, who still didn't lose he's French humour even after 30 years. Seras began to say "hey Pip after all these years I just noticed I still can't create the warp hole thingies master uses, even though I can walk through walls but warping to somewhere else maybe even miles away, how the hell is that even possible", Pip replied "well Migonette instead of sitting there thinking about it, why don't you try it out not like your got anything else to do", Seras answered " well yeeaah, well it's not like we have had a mission for ages, so why not, let's just hope we don't end up on top of Sir Integra", Pip being he's perverted self replied " well if you did it naked it would be even better hehehe". So with this Seras actually laughed which is surprising with her innocent self, but come on she had to put up with him for 30 years "oh Pip shut up you silly perv!" and so with this Seras stood up intending on learning something new "right then let's see how this goes shall we, well maybe it just like summoning your weapons to you like I do my big guns" 'pip was thinking to himself '_sheeesh this girl has everything big hehe'_ and you can imagine what he was thinking about "maybe I can command myself to warp somewhere else, but where shall I go maybe we should go to outside Sir Integra's office door, that way we can get used to just going there" Pip just replied "let's do it". So she closed her eyes and shouted "I command myself to go to Sir Integra's Office door" she did this while imagining the location, she opened her eyes and to her dismay she was still in her room "aaah crap! what could of gone wrong" and so she tried again but said it mentally instead but failed again "dang it", Pip decided to pipe in "well for starters mignonette you never said anything to summon your guns you just envisioned them to come to your hands and they did" with this Seras replied "oh Pip I'm such an idiot maybe that last vampire I had drained messed me up hehe, he was smoking weed weren't he even though it is weird for a vampire" Pip replied "c'mon girlie it can't be that, the effects of that went ages ago hahaa it was a funny site, you must be losing it a little because you ain't been in action for so long, oui" with this seras was furious "whhhaaaattt I didn't know you could get high from a high vampires blood aaargh, what, WHAT did I do, O my Pip I didn't hurt anyone did I or even worse embarrass myself, myself in front of the soldiers, oh god" with this Pip just sighed '_sheeesh this girl even though being a vampire for 30 years still is innocent' _and so he said "carm down mignonette, you were only high when you got back in your room you just sung a few songs and started saying you loved me and that you were Mr. Alucards bitch haahaa what a sight and fell asleep, actually talking of the ancient being you could ask him about the effects of drugs and alcohol in others blood when you consume it" with the mention of her sire Seras actually calmed down and replied "oh yeah that would be good hey, I do miss him though and yeah what a good question, but c'mon I can't believe I even drunk that scum's blood even after smelling it within he's system, how degrading, if Master was here he'll punish me for going so low as the vampires we hunt and eat whatever is in their path" pip shot back "oh mon cheri now now don't be stupid, it's in the past and what he doesn't know won't hurt him, now c'mon let's get back to the warping vortex thing" Seras replied "Right! Thanks Pip, so were where we, aaah that's right, I should not say where I'm going but summon myself somewhere else like my guns, hhmmmmm, but I'm not my guns I'm moving myself maybe I should combine moving myself like I move through walls with the transferring of my guns, maybe add in a portal, vortex thingy maybe, hhmm but how to create a vortex, portal thingy, Masters looked black like, like his shadows...that it I should create a vortex with my shadow and therefore combine my shadows with the transport thingy...I swear Pip it sounds better than it sounds but I couldn't really come up with the words hehe" Pip replied "eh whatever girlie let's get this show on the road". With this Seras went to the wall, concentrated her shadows onto the wall, with this Seras had a brain wave and thought '_actually this is just like my guns summoning because they come out of my shadows as shadows and materialise, maybe I should do that, turn myself into shadow when I enter and materialise when I come out' _and so she put herself into the shadow as shadow and envisioned the office door '_maybe I should come out the floor' _and so to her shock she saw a shadow appear on the mental picture of the floor near the doors and so she moved towards it, she was now surrounded in black and it felt cold just like it does when she moves through a wall or object but oddly she felt safe, she also saw eyes, many red eyes, most of them looked angry but others either calm or held fear, a few actually looked happy, Seras thought _'these look just like Masters shadows, maybe there the souls I have taken, that will probably explain masters many, many eyes*sigh*, so does that mean I'm inside my shadows not expelling them like I usually do or reshape myself'_ when Seras finished thinking she saw what looked like the Hellsing mansion ceiling at the end of her shadowy realm and so moved towards it and poked her head through it, to her surprise she was at the destination she originally wanted to be, at the office doors, she floated herself out of her vortex and felt hard ground under her feet and then pulled her shadows back into herself _'well that was new' _and so Pip said _'well done Migonette, dear Seras Congratulations, I'm surprised you even did it, this took less time for you to actually walk through a wall'_ with this Seras just smiled but suddenly a wave of fatigue came crashing down upon her and her Knees buckled and so she landed on all fours feeling quite tired _'well Migonette I think you over did it on this one hey, well your probably tired because it was your first time, or even better you completed something which is not suspected of such a young vampire, congrats again mon cheri oui'_ and so with this Seras just sat against the wall to rest a bit and thought _'maybe I should get some blood that will help me, I can't exactly protect Sir Integra like this'_ and so with this she summoned a packet of B negative to her hands and drank it in 3 gulps _'sheesh I think I'm more thirsty than I thought, maybe I have done something which isn't expected and so with such an early experience gotten myself drained of energy, well at least I feel a bit better from the blood pack'_ just as Seras was going to get up, she felt a presence within the Mansion and it was close, very close and the presence felt very strong too, she looked around sniffing and using her senses to locate this presence, it also felt familiar but different too, she looked up to the third floor of the Mansion and noticed it was in Sir Integra's bedroom so with this she put her battle mode on, summoned her beloved fire arm, as she did this she heard gunshots from the Masters Masters gun and so with this jumped to the ceiling phasing through it and landing with the grace of any powerful vampire would on the next floor right outside Sir Integra's door, kicked the door open and aimed the powerful weaponry at the unexpected intruder and so to Seras biggest shock of her life and using her shock face too saw it was her Master in his tight leather straight jacket in a bundle on the floor near the wall splattered with blood and bullet holes from Sir Integra's gun and with this the great No Life King said "why so loud Police girl, your voice sounds fine regardless", shocking her even more by using the same line as he did when she pulled him back to reality when fighting the monstrosity of what the Judas Priest turned into. The looks on both the woman's faces were priceless, they thought they were dreaming but there he was after 30 years in the flesh the Great Vampire Alucard.

Sir Integra being her controlling self got up from her bed and sliced her hand open with a knife she kept hidden within her room within reach near her bed, and walked to the No Life King whose wounds had now healed and offered the bloody hand to her servant. Alucard being himself having absolutely loving hellsing blood, as hellsing blood was strangely addictive and oh so tasty to vampires licked the blood from her fingers with great control and calmness , which was strange seeing how he usually is with blood. As this was being done and they both new it, that the Hellsing seals will be brought back to full power as the blood is the currency of the soul and the blood which was used to infuse the seal upon him in the beginning, the seals were glowing on he's gloves confirming the seal were up to full power and he was now entirely back on the Hellsing leash. Seras could actually feel he's glee and lust for hellsing blood through their connection. Alucard after he finished licking the wound and healing it with vampire saliva then began to say "after all this time, you are still a virgin, Master, why is this? where you hoping of me to still offer you the chance of becoming one of the night" with this Integra even though being extremely happy and relieved he was still in this world and furthermore on he's leash again, actually did not shout he's head off but smirked and calmly replied with the face she was so famous for "Alucard you fool of vampire, I am a Hellsing that would be degrading and a shame to my family name and resolve. If you really want to know why I'm still a virgin it's because this Island that I so protect and live on has still not found me a worthy Man, a Man who is not a coward like the round tables knights, a Man that would not run away from the creatures we fight, a Man who simply does not see me as a mere woman and so because of this I actually tried out the technology used today to implant a seed within my ovaries, without taking my virginity, but it seems that fate has it, I cannot bare children, and so there would be no hellsing heir" she said the last part with a sour voice but she still did not change her business face and she was now standing at the window looking out. With this Alucard bowed and then replied "forgive me Master I did not mean to be rude, and now that I have had my answer, what is my orders Master!" Integra was actually happy it was over and was surprised that he did not pry anymore information out of her about the reason why she still did not experience the feeling of flesh against flesh and probably play he's mind games with her and so she actually smiled as she noticed that the No Life King had changed somewhat only a miniscule bit and replied to he's question "well slave, you may take a few packets of blood from the fridge and do as you must, but the rules from before you disappeared are still in place, I shall call you if your needed as I want to go back to bed and not be disturbed until I wake, is that clear pet" she said this with a shit eating grin on her face, giving the No life King names like these actually was one of the few things that kept her entertained on her dragging days within her office and so the hellsing pet replied with a smirk of his own "crystal master, I actually wanted to see how powerful my fledging has become and so I shall give her a fight to observe her skills" he immediately caught a thought from Seras as she thought '_Crap! That was unexpected, well I did really want a challenging foe for a while but my master, eeer I'm doomed, damnit well looks like I finally now have the opportunity to show him that I am a worthy vampire'_ with this the Vampire King sighed mentally and said into her head _'Seras you are not unworthy, your soul actually sings to be a vampire you just did not see it when you first became a vampire, you still don't see it now, looks like we have a little more training to do, but to tell you now I'm proud of you I can see and feel the power coming off of you, as I said before that you have a long road ahead of you, you still need a bit of a push, as I called you unworthy and pathetic excuse of vampire just to push you further even though it was true then, you need to become a true no life King' _before Seras could reply the Hellsing head replied to Alucard "that would be fine Alucard but keep it within your room as it is very spacious, you won't be disappointed by Seras she has come a long way since the War, actually I would rather you keep your test until tomorrow night as it is nearly dawn and Seras looks tired and I don't want to be kept awake by gun shots" she said this because the draculina had a fanged filled yawn and she was terribly tired as well.

The No Life King just bowed and walked towards he's fledgling and said "come Police girl shall we walk to our chambers, as it would be nice to use my legs as I have been everywhere and nowhere at the same time for 30 years" with this Seras just nodded and was shocked again by her master wanting to actually spend some time with her, with this they closed the bedroom door and walked casually to their chambers alucard began to say "so I see by your power you have been drinking blood and not only from blood packets but fresh from the source, did you enjoy the feeling of consuming their souls" he purred the last bit with a lust filled voice, Seras just stared at him with her big eyes before saying "to be honest I did enjoy drinking the blood of my prey even though I hate to admit it, also if you want to know Sir Integra let me drink the blood of hellsing's enemies even if they were human" after this Alucard thought _'she has changed, but she still is innocent, well atleast she is drinking, hhmmm Integra must be feeling generous to let her drink the blood from the source'_ and so alucard just replied with "interesting, that is good seras", seras was thinking '_oh my god he used my name twice now'. _It was not long before they got to Seras's chambers, suddenly before Seras went to go through her door turned round to her master and said telepathically _'wait a minute I have something for you, you could call it a welcome back present, also I'm happy that your back master it hasn't being the same here without you' _secretly alucard was extremely excited that he was actually getting a some what of present, he also missed both the woman immensely and he would not tell them that it was them and their blood which helped him find himself and get back to the hellsing mansion but he wouldn't tell anyone and so he said "Police girl you have changed, you usually don't even like being in the same room as me but here your giving me a present and you haven't stammered once" seras just blushed and walked into her room with alucard following suit as he just wanted to see if the room changed as well and to his suspicions the room had changed, Seras's room now had one wall with red wallpaper with black twirling, vine like patterns on it, in the middle of the room was a lush red carpet with gold round the edge, in the middle of the carpet was her coffin which was now a dark red stained and shined wood, in gold was lines around the lid and base, the base had swirly gold pattern like her shadows in the war right around the bottom of the coffin, it had gold handles and on the lid small gold lettering which said in latin 'despite thy fear, thy shall follow thee never ending darkness' at the bottom was a small gold plaque saying 'Draculina'. There was a dark wooden desk at the wall with a red leather chair to the left of the coffin near a doorway which lead to a bathroom which must have been put in for her; it consisted of a large clawed bath tub raised above the floor, a sink and a shower in the corner. To the right of her coffin was a table with two chairs and in the corner was a old styled plush red leather arm chair with black silk pillows, to the right of that was a few books which was situated within a small book case and next to the bookcase was a wine holder cabinet with wine glasses on top of it, seras walked toward the wine cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle and gave it to her master and said "it was hard to track down but I found some" her master read the bottle and it was a very rare, well aged Romanian red wine, he smiled and said "thankyou seras I see you must of learnt about me and my past when I was gone" she just replied "just a bit of your history master, as I knew after a few days when I first became a vampire of what your name was backwards and especially during the war of when I saw your armour and army and what conversation you had with Sir Integra and so while you were gone I wanted to learn of who my master was" she said this while blushing a bit as she didn't know if she was poking her nose into something her master didn't want her to see, and so her master just put his hand on her head a ruffled her hair which was a little longer now and said "I shall be in my chambers and you should get some sleep as I won't be going easy on you tomorrow evening" and with this he just strolled down the corridor in his own fast way like he did after the first fight with the Judas priest where he was all ready down the other side of the corridor in that building by the time Seras had gotten off the floor, with this seras just poked her head through the doorway and said "good morning master" and went to her coffin and materialised her uniform into black silk and red lace sleep wear and got in to her red silk lined coffin and black silk sheet and before she began to go into one of her death state sleep her master injected into her head _'good morning seras'_ with that seras just smiled and went to sleep. As alucard went into he's chambers and sat on his throne and opened his present and poured a glass for himself and then sat back put some blood in the wine he summoned to himself earlier and began to think '_hmmm its seems nothing has changed except from Police girl, I shall torment master when she is awake and see if the Iron maiden has changed hehe, what games I shall play, and even better having a one on one spar with seras, I wonder what powers she has even after the short time of 30 years, she is the only fledgling that has proved useful even though my other fledgings were used as mostly concubines, and some picked as wives that was the only use for them, I have never really imagined having Seras as a bride even though I've been trying my best to win over Integra to take the gift of eternal life and maybe even to be my queen, but I am only fooling myself it does not matter how many times I call her countess, it is just a fantasy never to happen and even more annoying is the fact that she won't bring down her family name, I was actually shocked to find she was a virgin and a how pitiful that the hellsing heir cannot bare children, it may seem it may actually be true that she is the last of the hellsing line where either I will be set free or put to death, which even though I care for Integra if she decides to destroy Seras as well I will never forgive her, they are the only two woman I have met who did not fear me but as Integra is a hellsing and my master she cannot show weakness but she always saw me as monster, but as for seras I do not know but she still has never feared me, she has but that is because I am her master it is only natural to fear her maker who can destroy her just as easily, it seems all I can do is wait for tomorrow '_with this the no life king finished he's glassand went to his coffin which surprisingly everything was dust free, he wondered that when he sat down and passed as Seras or someone that Integra got to keep his chambers clean, he shut his eyes and went to a death like sleep only a undead can pull off.

Seras opened her eye's in her cosy dark coffin just when the sun had set, she opened her coffin lid and sat up, she automatically scanned the mansion to see who was were and who was here, she did this every time she woke up as she had become extremely cautious when growing as a vampire, especially when hellsing made many enemies, when she finished scanning she noticed someone was within her room she looked to the left and there was her master sitting in her arm chair reading a book, he was wearing everything except from he's glasses with a Cheshire grin on his face and he said "Police girl I didn't know you like to wear those type of woman wear in bed" seras turned red as a tomato even though she was a vampire and it shouldn't even be possible as she was partially naked infront of him especially with her long legs and huge bust which the top she was wearing was straining to hold , and to the vampire kings dismay she materialised a different set of clothes on which looked as if used for a long conflict she did this while thinking '_all men are perverts'_. The clothes consisted of knee high all black canvas converse with red silk laces and a dagger sheathed in each boot, black combat trousers were tucked inside the boots with a belt with ammunition magazines, four throwing stars and metal studs. The shirt was just like her old one but was black and without the high neck collar but a open normal collar on any other shirt, and the normal hellsing insignia on the left breast, she had two black identical wrist bands on, her weaponry consisted of two hands guns strapped to each hip and thigh (just like tomb raider) and a samurai sword strapped to her back and the hilt hanging to her right shoulder for easy access as she was right handed. Alucard stared at her up and down for a while and with awe thinking that if he was human she wouldn't look like someone you would want to piss off and so he asked "Police girl two questions, one where did you learn how to sword fight, and two how come you were wearing your old uniform when I saw you earlier when you have this uniform instead" she just said "well master for question one Sir Integra agreed to my request to go to china and learn the ways of the samurai, and got some ninja skills too for a year and a half, as after the war there was nothing for me to do after I trained the new recruits and there were no vampire activity and also Sir Integra was too busy with the knights, the rebuilding of London and her Organisation, I helped out a lot with what I could but there was so much for Sir Integra to do, so she let me go for a year and a half, which I learnt loads and made a friend who is here today, he is the new captain and helps with Intelligence every now and again because of he's contacts and knowledge of technology. And for question two I felt nostalgic as I was cleaning my Harkonnen and sometimes my clothes changed to what I'm thinking so yeah is there anything else master" the master replied "well it seems I have missed a lot haven't I my fledgling, It looks like I will give you a sword fight as well to observe you skills. Also I would like to know who brought down my blood packets before I woke, the presence seemed familiar too" seras went to her own blood packets as she has two now took one and sat on her chair and replied "well Master did you know that Walter had a son, which we don't know if he did not know about, well my new friend whose name is Shikamaru Nara who I talked about earlier found as he heard about walter and was asked to check up on everything about him to see how he hid so well about betraying us and found out about he's son whose name is Jeffrey Doneaz, he was looking for a job and we offered him one, he's mother was dead and he was 20 at the time we found him and so he is now our butler" when she finished speaking she punctured the bad with her fangs and drank the life liquid while she was doing this alucard just said "Interesting" and sipped some wine were seras did not know when he had gotten it, and so seras finished her second pack and said to her master "so master when will we do this brawl you so speak of" he replied with a shit eating grin on he's face "Now Seras, we should do it now, meet me in my chambers" and with this he entered a vortex and disappeared, seras was standing there frozen eyes wide and said "Shit" and so wacked on her determined face and phased through the walls until she came to her masters room and phased right through the door as she didn't see the reason to knock as he did just invite her to his chambers and stood at the bottom of the stairs facing the ancient no life who was standing in the middle of he's room where it seemed he had put his coffin, throne and table somewhere else, he still had that psychotic look on his face and so he said "I see you can phase as well this is becoming interesting" she replied "well master I haven't been sitting on my arse for 30 years and also I learnt how to use the vortex thing you use just before you came back to the mansion" he stared at her for a moment before replying "now that is even more interesting, you shouldn't be able to do that so early in your age, you never cease to amaze me" with this seras heard pip within her head say _'told you so ha'_, seras then put on her own twisted psychotic smile which was just like her masters and summoned her harkonnen to herself and aimed it at her master and said "well master shall the fun begin" and so her master cackled madly making sure everyone heard it within the mansion and said "so it shall seras, so it shall haa haaa haaa haaaaa" and so he brought his hands in front of him and said "Cromwell invocation recognised, level 1 situation A, keep restrictions unlocked until target is silenced" and so he summoned out he's own guns and aimed it at his fledgling, who started the first of the bullets of the trigger happy vampires and blew his head off, Alucard even though without his head still shot at seras aiming true but she was too quick and buzzed round the placed just like Luke valentine did but this time with a red glow following just like when she flew across the sky to reach Sir Integra in the war, even though without vocal chords where he was slowly regenerating his head back still cackled madly and shouting madly "come on come on the fun has only just begun hee haa haa" and so Seras then began shooting from different positions where to a humans or low vampire eyes would see seras nowhere to be seen but random bullets being shot from random places but to the No life king he could see she was moving incredibly fast, even more faster than luke and shooting blindly at hes direction but which the bullets seemed to move around in all different directions just like Rip van winkles bullet but much faster but with a red line following and just kept pounding the no life king again and again, but then seras then ran empty as her chain of large harkonnen rounds depleted to nothing and so she then turned the whole room to shadow and came out of random places again and shot with her hand guns at the ancient who was also turning to shadow and then turned into loads of bats and plummeted themselves into her shadows, she had to keep moving if not she would get hit by one within her shadows, but then suddenly all the bats turned into centipedes and covered all her shadows and suddenly she felt arms around her and her master saying with sickly seductive voice "found you my sweat seras" and so with this he put he's hand through her stomach and twisted and let her drop on the floor but he knew that wouldn't damage her completely, he could tell how powerful she was and she had been through a lot worse, he then brought the bloodied hand to his mouth and licked the blood from his hand and thought '_hhmmm it seems she is still a virgin too hehe how interesting, her blood tastes even more delicious now, I could say it rivalled Integra's blood hmmm'_ when the ancient king came back to reality he saw seras hit the floor and turn into millions of spiders about the size of a saucer and scattered around the room and came to the same spot were seras then materialised back into herself who had an extremely psychotic face with glowing red eyes and said "This has got to be the most enjoyable thing I've done in the last thirty years" and then cackled madly in her own female vampiric way and then said "come master there is still more to show you haa haaa haaaa" when she finished she turned into her hell feline and roared a great lion like roar, through all this the vampire king was thinking '_how amazing I never thought she'll be this strong all on her own, even though I'm unhappy I wasn't the one to teach her, she will become a strong no life King or queen which ever she so chooses to be called, but I have to admit she is ever so beautiful when she is like this, it makes me proud I created her' _the vampire king then came out of his reverie and turned into his Hell hound thinking _'how ironic a dog and a cat hehe'_ and so both the hell spawn creatures went for each others throats trying to bring the other down, clawing and biting, then they both split into five of their hell animals and went at each other as if it was a mini war they continued this for another ten minutes and seras using her shadows on the floor impaling the dogs making the no life king laugh even more so he used spears from the floor to impale her felines (well it was his speciality) , they both enjoyed the blood and carnage they made out of each other, but then suddenly seras turned into herself again and collapsed on all fours panting even though she didn't need to breath but it seemed to happen when she was exhausted her master then stopped and turned into his usual form and stood in front of her and crouched down and lifted her head with his thumb and forefinger and said "I see this may be you limit but I've got to say that was amazing, extremely amazing especially for a vampire your age" she just nodded and just sat cross legged on the floor feeling completely waisted, the master vampire crouched there still for a while and then said "Seras, have you considered on retiring from your role as servant to me and become true family" with this seras looked at the floor long and hard for a moment before bringing her head up to her sire and saying "that would mean my servitude to you would be gone, but I would like to ask, you won't leave me alone would you, once I'm free, and I want to stay here with you" the no life king just chuckled and then replied "Seras is this the reason why you didn't want to be free from me all those years ago, was it because you didn't want to be alone again, ha haa, you silly vampire why did you think I said to become true family, I would never leave you alone unless to request I do, as you would be free. Also I want to say just this as I have only freed certain fledglings before, but that was before my servitude to hellsing and so I don't know if the hellsing seal will transpire to you aswell, even though I do not want that but taking my blood won't only make you become a no life king or queen but it would make you incredibly stronger and my blood will give you a lot of knowledge as to how powerful I am".

while this was happening Sir Integra was In her office smoking a cigar and doing her paper work, as she had to tell the other knights and the queen that her pet was back and on top of this she was extremely pissed as a certain no life king decided to make another visit when she woke, he was in her bed with a mischievous grin on his face trying to seduce her into experiencing sex and trying to pry into her mind as to why she didn't want to, which then turned into shooting and chucking a few things later he let the subject drop but then he turned serious and asked "Sir Integra when I have my conflict with my fledgling I will ask her for her freedom and I do not know if the hellsing seal will form on her too, may I ask if you have any information on this, and also if this does happen please let her live" Sir Integra was a little puzzled on the last bit as she thought why the hell wouldn't she let her live but she then replied "well alucard within Abraham's notes it did not say anything about what will happen to a fledgling if you free them as he never thought you will have another one and furthermore the seals should of stopped you from doing so, but we both know that you have become much stronger from the time when the seals were put on you. Also I request that I be there when you free her and that I shall put the seals to level zero to ensure we have a strong seras" with this the vampire king bowed and said "as you wish my master and thank you, I shall call you down to my chambers when the time is right" and with that he disappeared through the floor.

Back to the present alucard waited for her reply as so she said "yes, I think I am ready master" and so with this he notified he's master to come down to his chambers and so while he waited he told seras "seras we must wait for my master to come down to my chambers as you must understand she must be here and also I would like to tell you, I know you must think I seem different than before but that is because during the thirty years I was gone I noticed that the two of you were the most precious things I have in my life at the moment and the reason why I'm still here and want to live on, it seemed after battling myself and trying to find myself for 30 years trying to get back to the two of you softened me up a bit even though I hate admitting it. Also I shall only show this side to you both especially to you as you'll be with me for eternity if you so wish it" with this seras smiled a true smile and said "of course master" just when the heart aching moment finished Sir Integra came through the door and down the stairs to meet both her precious weapons and the only ones she truly trusts and said "Right alucard I shall unlock your powers to do this, seras are you sure you want to do this" seras just nodded and so with this Intergra said loudly even though to the dismay of the vampires heightened senses said "Cromwell restrictions released to level zero!" and so with this the Vampire king went once again to his king like appearance in his Wallachia armour and turned to his protégé kneeled down on one knee to get to her height as he was inhumanly tall and moved his armour to bare his neck and said "come Seras Victoria it is time for you to become complete and true family" and so seras moved to towards him and moved her head to his neck and bared her teeth to their full length and bit into his jugular vein, as she sucked the extremely powerful rich blood the hellsing seal shone underneath the two of the width of at least five meters and shine red and then shadows from both of them swirled around them and then around seras just like the blood when she sucked pips soul and then two black feather like wings protruded from her back as this was happening it was like an information, energy overload to seras were she saw everything her master went through, were he was tortured by the Sultan, to when he thought the great wars with the Ottoman Empire, to he's wife's suicide, to his long struggle with his title as king and then the time he turned into a non sired vampire and decapitation, and then he's time as Dracula the vampire king to he's struggle with Mina and then capture of Abraham Hellsing and then the torture after that, especially the experiments, she could feel everything he went through just when she was getting to the last of he's memories where he finally found himself after thirty years and all the knowledge of powers she didn't no she had or has yet to come and information she felt a great sudden jolt of pain from her feet to her head, she then let go of her now ex master and alucard was pushed away by some invisible force but when he looked down he saw it was the seal his immediate thought was '_fuck'_ and so he tried to get a connection with her to see what was happening but he couldn't the power coming of her was immense and plus the power from the seal on the floor glowing underneath her wouldn't let him near her and so the seal had red chains the same colour as the seal came from the seal and wrapped around and impaled seras in random places and burnt her like silver, the chains forced her to the ground on her back making her new made wings spread out and then all of a sudden what looked like teeth was eating her wings and seras opened her eyes which was now completely glowing an eerie red and shouted loudly in a strained voice as if she was being forced to say it "the fledgling of the bird of hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame" she then screamed an extremely painful looking scream and so the seal receded in size and ended on her stomach and burned into her skin and the same seal appeared on both her hands just like her masters, everything then stopped glowing and the screams stopped, Sir Integra and Alucard looked for Seras while the burnt skin smelling smoke cleared and there she was on her knees eyes wide just staring at nothing, looking as if she was mumbling to herself and fell face first to the floor unconscious she looked to be wearing what was a straight jacket suit thing but it was just the straps round her body hiding anything which was inappropriate and you could see the seal on her belly and her hands and the scar from where she was shot when she was a child and small scars from father Andersons blades all those years ago. Alucard then walked up to his fledgling and picked her up bridle style and summoned all his furniture back in his room and laid her within his coffin and shut the lid. He then walked to Sir Integra and got on one knee and bowed and said "I shall look after her Master" and so the master of monster replied with a worried looking face "You better vampire she is you responsibility and and now as well as mine , I just hope she still is Seras Victoria we all know and love when she awakens" and so with this Integra put the seals back in place on her first pet as she is now master of two and left to get on with her never ending paper work. When his master left alucard moved the coffin to the front of his throne, opened the lid so he could see his creation, sat on his throne with a foot on each side of the coffin and poured himself the wine seras had got him and mixed with some blood and sat and waited for her to awaken.

The No life king stared at his ex fledgling who now had white hair within his coffin and thought _'what a beautiful creature, she has grown to be an acceptable beautiful vampire, oh I do so hope she hasn't become a mindless blood crazed vampiress just like my old wives, who practically demanded sex and blood all the time and not develop their powers, what a waste, they were beautiful when I first met them. I am extremely also suprised Seras has now unconsciously hidden her aura, that is good that would mean now her prey would not realise the sudden aura of power when she stalks them, I am surprised of what the hellsing seal did to her and didn't know it did that in the binding ritual, I wasn't awake when they put the seal upon me but I woke up feeling as if I had been impaled with silver and poisoned my system with it too, I would hate to see what pain was induced to her while being awake within the ritual' _"DAMN THAT SEAL" the vampire king shouted and thumped his hands on the arm rests.

6 days later

Seras awoke feeling as if she had an extremely bad hangover and her whole body felt like it was on fire, her belly and hands felt like they were being stabbed repeatedly she thought '_what the hell happened this time, I can't remember anything'_ she then noticed she was not within her own coffin, but she knew it was a coffin, it was extremely spacious and very comfy specially with the red silk interior, she then caught a scent of the coffin owner and immediately realised it was her masters, but she thought that saying master felt foreign to her tongue. So after the realisation of who's coffin she was in and was quite panicked by all things she was imagining of why she was in there in the first place got out of HIS coffin and realised she was within his room but there was no alucard, she then scanned the mansion and found that alucard was within Sir Integra's office with the hellsing head herself. She got out of the coffin and put the lid back, even though she was in immense pain she felt like she had so much energy she would glow, she then looked down and realised what she was wearing and quite frankly screamed saying "what the hell am I wearing" pip then decided to put in her mind '_I find it quite sexy, hmmm it quite kinky don't you think mmmmmm'_ seras then shouted back at the mercenary "SHIT UP PIP AAARGH, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" pip replied _'woah woah carm down mignonette, just caaaarm down, why don't you just change your appearance and go to your masters, even I don't know what is going on'_

_**right I shall carry this on when I have time, review if you like it ! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 'the girl'

Seras then replied to Pip "for god sake Pip I look like I belong in a bloody poll dancing club aaargh, aaaaaaaargh I've got white hair, what the fuck went on last night, hhhhwwoooaaaa, right Pip, right, carm down, I should caaarm down, and redo my appearance" so with this seras went back into the black uniform she had on earlier, minus the sword this time and just unconsciously used a portal to get to Sir Integra office.

Sir Integra and alucard was talking and catching up on what alucard had missed over the thirty years, Integra was then finishing her sentence "servant the reason why the name is different on the royal letters is because the Queen had passed away and we now have a new Queen, who is the daughter of the queen you were so fond of" just when she finished this the room temperature dropped and alucard smiled a psychotic smile and looked to the ceiling, which Sir Integra looked also and saw shadow swirling and curling with a shade of red and they saw feet, then legs, then a sleek curvy bodice with a big set of breasts and, seras's face, which her eyes where glowing the same intensity as her maker. Seras shadows then receded into her when she touched the floor and bowed and said "good evening master".

5 minutes earlier

Seras went into her shadows and realised when she entered it seemed different, as if it had more power but it felt like it was caged away, like you can't reach it. So she looked into her shadows and BAM! The Hellsing seal appeared within her shadows as big as 20 feet tall, and she could see more eyes than usual! She then saw Pip appear in front of her with a sad looking face and said "Migonette you would want to brace yourself for the news to come, stay still" and so he put his finger on her forehead which had a strange glow to it and she felt a sudden jolt of pain and next saw everything that happened from the moment she left her coffin 6 days ago to now. Seras stood there with many emotions running through her which was confusion, loss, love, anger, pain and lastly Joy, which she thought was strange but she did feel joy, she felt well to simply put it Free, but the only thing stopping this freedom feeling was that of pain and anger where the hellsing seal was placed upon her and she could feel her ex masters anger, loss and pain from when he first had the seal put upon him. She couldn't believe what happened 6 days prior, especially with the moment she shared with her master before she was freed, she was surprised something like that came from him, even though she didn't want to say it but he seemed Human!

After her little shocked filled reverie she turned to pip and said "I thought you didn't know what happened" he replied "well mignonette it seems I was being nosy with your little interaction with alucard and came out of the soul psyche, is what I call it, to your Psyche, this is how I stay connected with you when you fight and that, and so as I was in your psyche when the seal hit, it sort of put me in a coma with you as we shared the same psyche, you follow me" she just nodded "and so when I awoke I went back to the soul psyche and the souls you had consumed told me everything, by using the same trick I used on you with the finger thingy, and also none of us like the seal as when we get near it we want to kill it somewhat, some were actually hissing at it hehe, ow mignonette what will you do" seras squared her jaw and replied "well Pip I will just carry on, just like alucard does, I chose this as he did warn me before sucking his blood that the seal may bind me too, so I shall just suck it up and deal with the pain of the seals" after she said this she looked at the back of her hands and licked the dry blood of them and materialised a pair of gloves over them, the seal then quite frankly burnt through the gloves and imprinted the seal upon her gloves which strangely glowed blue, she then said "well then, looks like master is right, I have got a long road ahead of me, we should carry on our journey shall we" pip replied "we should seras, we should" and so with this he kissed her on the lips and said "there a good luck kiss mignonette heh heh, ive got you twice now" so with this Seras just smiled and said a thank you within his mind and hugged him, she then decided she would drop in through the ceiling to her now new master Integra's office.

Back to the present

Seras then stood back up straight and said "Master may I ask what you were on about the Queen, as I heard that she had passed away and her daughter takes the throne" Integra then turned to her new pet and said "that is right Seras, it would seem the queen passed away of old age, would you like to sit, as now that I have both of you here, we can now catch up", so with this seras walked to the front of her masters desk and summoned a chair which was the same as alucard's and sat down and said "good evening master, alucard" alucard replied "so I see you have recovered from our little ceremony may I ask as it is of great concern of how you feel" Seras then replied "well alucard it would seem that the seal is well and truly upon me and that right now were the seals are, they ache considerably painfully, and I feel like I'm on fire plus with a head ache" alucard then crossed his legs and had a thoughtful face before replying "well it would seem that the seal did the same to me with the painful feeling on the stomach and hands which the pain will go soon, I would say that the burning feeling is because of my blood going throughout your system and that you are now free, the pain from that would go within a week, the head ache I would say is because you have been unconscious for 6 days" both the hellsing heir and seras stared at the no like king for a while thinking that he must not be feeling alright as he actually replied to a question without twisting it.

The master of the monsters then said to the two "right now that is over, plus before I start it's nice to have you back seras..." before the hellsing could finish the phone rang she then picked it up and answered, all that seras and alucard heard was "Sir Interga Hellsing here, hhhmmmm...yes...well have you got any information on her which you could send over...right will shall look there...why didn't anyone notify us before...okay...just hope that they are still alive... good bye" with that she hung up the phone and turned on a massive screen which was extremely thin on her desk, signed in, clicked a few buttons on her fancy touchscreen keyboard and a few files came up. She then finally said "well it would seem you would have to wait till after this mission for me to tell you what I was going to say, well let's start from the beginning, MI5 has been looking for a girl named Miss Carla draconia, she went missing from her home at the age of 10 and has not been seen for 8 years, they found a lead on her as they found her DNA within a building which was her blood, on a table within a empty old factory house about a week ago, they found out from intelligence were the people who had her was going next and they have found the building they are situated, they sent some men out to retrieve her but they have only found two of the men sent, dead with their blood drained, and what looks like they were caught on fire too just in a ditch near the building, and so they thought they would bring more men out to rescue her but they are missing too, which they didn't ring up the hellsing organisation as they thought they could handle it, but they were wrong" alucard then said to this "looks like they have bitten more than they can chew, silly humans you would think they realised from the first time" the master then piped back "quiet servant never underestimate a Human and plus it seems you are right, well then here is the location you are going, this a search and rescue mission for this girl, I know it is from 8 years ago but it is the only picture we have, I want you to destroy everyone who did this too her especially if there are freaks or vampires and if you can, if they are still human rescue these MI5 men, I will get captain Nara for back up and clean up crew" she said this while bringing up some files and pictures on her computer to show her pets.

Both seras and alucard got up from their chairs which then disappeared, bowed and said at the same time "as you wish my master" and vanished within a portal. When they left Sir Integra said to herself "I've got two bloody alucard's".

The ancient and the young vampire appeared from there vortex's within a dark alley way alucard saying "shall we have some fun police girl" with this seras said within his mind _'so we shall hmm', "_Police girl have you scanned the building ahead, it seem miss draconia has a strange but powerful aura" seras replied "so it would seem, shall we take different ends and dissipate the freaks as the Humans that Integra so speak of I cannot sense" alucard replied "yes, what a fun night we shall have, I shall go in from the roof, you go in from the entrance, make sure to give a warm welcome haa haaa haaaa" with this seras put on her Psychotic 'yay im going kill and feast face' and turned into loads of bats and materialised to the front of the building she then injected into alucards mind '_let's see who can kill the most, whoever loses has to drink B negative for a week haa haa haaaa' _she said this as B negative was the most least favourite of blood to consume, alucard then injected into her mind '_let the games begin mwuah haa haa haaaa'_. As so both vampire's blasted their way inside just like Luke valentine did, and grabbed the first freak they saw and bit into them too get all their memories, while dragging and still draining both their prizes they shot at the freaks who went down as if they were ghouls, alucard finished his meal and said "what pathetic scum, your no worse than a ghoul" and so he just shot them down one after the other, seras though was more lucky and found and interesting foe who used a katana, she summoned her samurai and so they clashed their weapons again and again which seras got bored, and just chopped his head off and moved to her next target slashing through them, who most were wearing lab coats until she got to the door which she felt a strong presence behind, which she then scanned the area again to see if she had missed anyone, and so she noticed 4 were getting within a car and about to drive off, 1 of the four felt pretty strong too but at the same time as if the being was hiding it's power she then said to alucard telepathically '_alucard some scum are getting away, I shall leave you to the girl'_ and so alucard replied '_yees seras yees enjoy the carnage meh haa haaa ha, what are you going to steel all the fun hmm' _with this seras just replied _'finders keepers losers weepers haa haa'_ and so she set off after the scum, she flew as a flock of bats following the car which turned a sharp corner into a building she went into the builing and looked around and could not see the car, she then stretched her senses but could not pin point the target she then said "shit master is not going to happy" and so she flew back to the now blood soaked building and reanimated next to alucard who said "have fun did we" she then replied "you're not going to like this, but they seem to of...eer...disappeared, the little fuckers seemed to have the ability of either warping or can hide their aura and scent really well" alucard replied "well I would scold you for it but now that you are your own vampire and all the knowledge I have given you, I cannot question you on why you lost them, lets just finish this mission shall we".

when they finished talking they were outside the door seras was outside earlier who felt the strange but powerful aura behind which smelt female, they both phased through the doors, situated within about 20 scientists was the girl, who was completely naked and unconscious, with hooks which were chained on the wall keeping her of the floor impaled within her arms, she had many ECG's attached to her (those little sucker pad things doctors put on you to survey your body with electricity) and needles and tubes with different colour fluids going in and blood coming out. Alucard and seras both looked at each other a smiled there eerie smiles and so they reloaded there hand guns and aimed them at the scientists and blew their heads off, which all of them didn't realise them and start screaming before the first gun shot. After the bloodbath was finished alucard turned to seras and said "how many did you destroy" she simply smiled and replied "29, how many did you kill" he just looked at her and smirked "well it would seem I got 29 too, we shall keep the bet until next time we run into those disgusting freaks you lost" she just made a small audible sigh and said "well then who's going to get her down, she seems to have a power about her, but she is not a freak" alucard replied "and she is not human either, I can smell and see that she has been tortured, raped and experimented on, but I don't know about some of the markings on her body, which seems to look like a seal too, I shall take her back to the mansion, we shall leave clean up to the hellsing soldiers" and so just when alucard went to go get the poor girl off the hooks seras said "I shall tell the situation to the captian, I shall see you back at the mansion" with that seras disappeared within a vortex.

Seras came out of her portal just next to the captian, which she tapped him on the shoulder making him jump "bloody hell,...what oh, thank god it's only you Seras" Seras just smiled at the captian and said "well Nara, the building is secure, all targets are destroyed except from 4 who escaped, alucard is now going to take the girl back to the mansion", the captian replied "aaw what you left no fun for me, I'm hurt bloody princess" he called her many different names when they met, especially when he found out what creature she was, Seras replied "well Mr I'm scared of woman, Im going back to the Mansion, good bye" she called him that name because captian Nara had the tendancy to back down against scary woman, he would never fight a woman either. Seras changed back once again into her many bats and decided to fly back to the mansion.

Alucard pulled the science equipment and needles from the girl, put his arm round her waste and unhooked each arm with one arm, after smelling the blood that come from her alucard could hardly control himself, he'd never experienced the smell of this blood before, as the girl was definitely not Human. Alucard then got a lab coat which was hanging on a hook and wrapped it round the girl and held her bridal style '_poor girl, what did those bastards do to her', _he then warped back to the mansion.

Alucard phased into his masters office, which Seras was there also giving her report, Ice queen herself didn't look to be in a good mood, she must of become pissed after hearing that Seras lost 4 freaks. "Master, here is the girl, shall I take her to the infirmary" just when he finished the sentence there was knock on the door, and what looked to be a butler entered with a tea tray "Sir Hellsing, I have brought your tea you asked for" and so he put the tea on the hellsings desk, which the hellsing said to her butler "thankyou Jeffrey, ...aah now that your here you could take the girl within alucard's arms to the infirmary, her name is Miss Carla Draconia" with this the butler bowed and went towards the no life king and said "aaargh my apologies it would seem we have not met alucard, my name is Jeffrey Doneaz, taking my father's role as butler, may I take Miss Draconia from you", alucard smiled and gave the girl to the butler and said "so you shall, it is interesting that you look just like Walter, when he was your age" the butler replied "so it would seem, as many has said the same, right I shall leave as duty calls, good evening Sir Integra Hellsing" and with that he left through the door to the Infirmary. When the butler left alucard just said "Interesting", the hellsing then said in a voice which could freeze the very air "right pets, take a seat, we have business to discuss, alucard report", the vampire's took a seat and alucard replied "all targeted freaks were silenced, 4 escaped as seras must of told you, the girl has been tortured, raped and experimented on, she has many markings which most probably will be from torture but there are markings that seem to look like seals, she is not Human and she is not FREAK. Also the MI5 Humans were freaks so we eliminated them" the hellsing sat there for a moment and took out a cigar and lit it and took a big drag from it and said "hmmm, seras told me one of the four freaks she lost had some stange aura that he seemed powerful, but was as if he was hiding his power, am I right seras" seras just nodded and said "yes Master", the hellsing then said "we shall get intelligence on it, you shall wait for further orders". Alucard then said "Master what was you going to say before we left the mansion", Integra took another drag of her cigar before saying "oh yes, this is of importance, I would like to tell you that My Uncle Richard, son's, son whose name is Henry Hellsing, which I have decided to be the new heir to hellsing, he will be 18 next month and so there would be a birthday ball at the hellsing Mansion for him, you will both be going, as it is my duty to explain to him what his future duty will be and explain who you are to him" alucard put in "are you sure of letting the grandson of that rotten blooded uncle of yours become head of hellsing and on top of that our master" Integra then frowned while seras was thinking '_here we go', _the hellsing heir then said with a angered filled tone "quiet slave, I have no choice, this is an order from the Queen herself, as I have failed, yes failed to bare a child, and so I shall not let the Hellsing organisation fall because I have failed, aaaarh humpf, both of you get out of my sight, I shall summon you when your needed" both the vampire's got up and once again bowed and left through a portal through the floor, before they went alucard injected in Seras's mind '_go to my chambers we have matters to discuss'_.

Alucard and Seras appeared in alucard's chambers, and alucard went to his throne and sat, he then summoned seras's armchair in front of him and said "sit" seras was wondering what the hell had got him so serious and so just sat on the chair, she also noticed ever since being free she did not feel intimidated by him but she still knew he could still kill her, but the other good thing of becoming free is that she didn't feel that worried about everything and she now felt extremely comfortable in the presence of her sire. Alucard poured two glasses out from his wine bottle and added some blood he got from his coat, and then summoned another two packets of blood and gave one to seras and said "drink" so with this she penetrated the blood bag and drank the pack in four gulps and then incinerated the blood bag within her fingers with a flame she summoned, Alucard watched this and smirked and said "I see your beginning to finally set into your new found powers, also before I start the discussion, you will become stronger the more souls you take" seras took a sip from her wine and said "I see, may we begin this discussion you so speak of, as I'm eager to hear it" alucard then grinned and said "I see that you still have little patience, very well then, I know that you've realised that I have been enslaved to this family for many years and had different masters, which the point of this conversation is that, when we do have our next master I want you to be prepared for whatever happens, as all the masters I've had, Integra is the only one that has treated me as family, I don't know if it is because she is a woman or not but all the men who have been my master did not exactly treat me well, so all I'm saying is whatever happens.." the king of vampires then leant forward and put his thumb and forefinger beneath seras chin and said "stay strong.." he then moved his hands down her neck to feel his everlasting bite to show that he was her sire, which seras cocked her head to the side to feel more of his touch "as I don't know if what little sanity I have left will stay, if you were gone" seras then took hold of his hand and put down her wine and held his hand with both of hers, looked into his eyes and said "I shall Alucard, my Sire, but promise me that you would never leave me" alucard then took one of her hands and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers and said "I shall never leave you, so as long as you never leave me" seras then smiled and alucard then let go of her hand and sat back, then started to sip his wine again, Seras then took hold of her wine and sipped hers. After she finished the wine and her talk with alucard who asked her about the new butler she got up from her seat and said "I shall take my leave alucard as it is nearly dawn and I am a little tired, thank you for the wine, good morning alucard" alucard replied "and a good morning to you Seras Victoria, I shall see you in the evening" with this Seras smiled and summoned her chair back to her quarters and then vortexed herself back to her own quarters.

When Seras got back to her chambers she went straight to the bathroom and let the hot water run within the bath, even though she did not need to bathe anymore she still enjoyed a relaxing hot bath, she materialised her clothes off and got in the bath which was scolding hot to us humans but to seras it was heaven, the heat soothed her now cold body, making her feel warm and relaxed. While this was happening she did not notice the red eyes that appeared within her mirror staring at her with a form of lust, the eyes then put on a confused look and then disappeared. Alucard came back to himself on his chair and thought '_why the hell did I do that for, why am I treating Seras like this, I know I care deeply for her but,... I don't want to say it, it may be a passing fancy, your getting confused ya old dog, I think I will go to sleep, yes, everything is better after a good sleep'_ with this the No life king got up from his throne with a confused looking face and went to his coffin and laid inside and shut the lid _'aaargh i can't get her scent off me, but it smells soo good'_ alucard then stopped thinking and stared wide eyed at his coffin lid and decided to stop thinking and go to sleep.

_**Oooh looks like the seras and alucard is heating up, what happens with the girl. Til' next time**_


End file.
